Raíces
by cybervaca
Summary: Roxas es un chico un poco acomplejado por las cirunstancias de la vida. Ahora el destino le ofrece una nueva oportunidad de encontrar una nueva vida, pero eso traera consecuencias desagradables. ¿sera capaz de sobrellevar tantos sentimientos?


Dio un paso perdido hacia afuera, sintio como su animo se desvanecia. Miro el cielo para refrescar su rostro y  
y quitarse la verguenza que traia, cerro los ojos y repentinamente sintio como una gota de agua le acariciaba  
la cara.

-No puede seeeerr! - grito con rabia Roxas mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo.  
Se calmo y tomo aire.-Lluvia... -murmuró

Derrepente Roxas sintio un empujon, con el cual, perdío su centro de gravedad y se dirigio directo al suelo.  
Vio su descenso en camara lenta, vio su vida pasar ante sus ojos.  
Hubo un sonido horrible y toda la gente miro hacia el origen de el... observaron a Roxas en el suelo apoyado  
sobre su costado. Nadie hizo nada.

-Oh, lo siento -se alcanzo a escuchar una voz que se disipaba.

Nadie hizo nada por el rubio. La luvia empezo a precipitar con mayor intensidad sobre la ciudad.

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿acaso no fue bastante castigo no conseguir el empleo? -Pensó el pobrecillo, mientras se  
levantaba del piso lentamente.

Observo sus ropas, se inmpresiono de que estuvieran "tan" limpias despues de esa caida.  
Roxas había asistido a una entrevista de trabajo, antes de que le tocaze su turno, la señorita de secreteria  
les anuncio a todos los presentes que esperaban, que el puesto ya tenia dueño. Eso fue un verdadero balde de  
agua fria para el ojiazul. Camino lentamente hacia su hogar.

-Veamos si tango algo de dinero, necesito un paraguas -Dijo mientras inspeccionaba su billetera,  
su semblante cambio a uno amargo al darse cuanta de que lo unico que tenia adentro era una mosca que habia  
salido volando de ella. -Cada día se hace peor -Dijo cabiz bajo.

Ya se le habian mojado todas sus ropas, sus zapatillas parecian una lugana. Ya divisaba su departamento,  
que arrendaba junto a su novia, el dinero se les habia echo poco desde que Roxas habia quedado sin trabajo  
hace ya 3 meses, y como se habran dado cuanta parece como si le hubieran maldecido con mala suerte.

-Por lo menos en casa no pasara nada malo -Dijo Roxas con una sonrisa casi fingida mientras entraba al  
vestibulo del edificio

Apreto el boton para llamar al ascensor, espero unos segundos inpaciente ya que estaba empapado, para cuando  
las puertas se abrieron Roxas comenzo a dudar de entrar, se quedo quieto frente a el.

-No, no puedo arriesgarme de nuevo a lo mismo -Pensó recordando un incidente que habia tenido hace una  
semana en el ascensor, en el cual se habia quedado estancado por dos horas allí adentro.

Fue en dirrecion a las escaleras y las subio en velocidad, retando al destino que le tratara de botar  
hacia algun lado. Finalmente llego al 5to piso, camino hasta al fondo del pasillo, tocó el tímbre y espero con  
ansias. La puerta se abrio y aparecio Namine con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Oh, Roxi no te espera... -Namine se detuvo -¿Pero qué te a pasado? -Dijo con un tono preocupado -Vamos, entra.

Roxas entro al confort de su hogar, de inmediato se dirigio al baño por una ducha caliente. Despues de salir  
del baño el ojiazul le paso su ropa sucia a su novia con una sonrisa. Namine la miro con encono,  
la tomo y la tiro lejos.

-Roxas!, ¿tus ropas! estan todas sucias... ¿Qué te ocurrio? -Le dijo la rubia mientras limpiaba el piso del barro  
que habia dejado Roxas a su paso.

-Oh, no es nada Namine -Dijo mientras sacaba ropa limpia y se vestia- Es solo que tube un accidente cuando salí de  
la entrevista - Dijo sentandoze en la cama.

-¿Y como te fue?- Pregunto interesada

Roxas miro al suelo, y solo eso le basto a Namine para entenderque habia ocurrio. Se levanto del suelo y  
se dirigio hacia la pequeña cocina que tenian.

-... Me debe odiar, no se por que esta con alguien como yo -Pensó Roxas con los ojos humedos.

Namine entro a la alcoba con una taza de Chocolate caliente de los que ella preparaba y vendia a la salida  
del metro, se acerco a Roxas y se la extendio. Roxas la cogio y miro hacia el suelo con la taza en sus manos.

-Quizas no sea el momento -Rompio el silencio Namine -Pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte -Dijo  
sentandoze allado de Roxas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- Preguntó, luego tomo un trago. Namine sostuvo las manos de Roxas

-Encontre empleo -Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a la rubia

Roxas levanto la cabeza y la miro atonito, no podia creerlo, era lo mejor que les habia pasado en estos tiempos.  
Dejo la taza en el suelo y abrazo a su novia.

-Y no solo eso -Dijo Namine con los ojos cerrados mientras recibia el abrazo -Tambien tu estas contratado.

A Roxas casi le da un paro cardiaco, tanta emocion era incontenible de sostener en tan pequeño ser.

-Mañana comenzamos -Se separo de él -Trabajaremos en el cafe que se ubica en la esquina -Lo miro a los ojos  
En Starbucks, hoy fui y me encontra con un simpatico tipo llamado Axel, el dijo que mañana nos diria todo  
lo que debiamos saber.

Roxas se paro y fue hacia la ventana de la habitacion, Namine lo siguio.

-Axel, eh? -Dijo rodeando a Namine con un brazo -Muchas gracias 


End file.
